A Letter for Swiper
A Letter For Swiper is the 17th episode of Dora the Explorer from season 2. Characters Present *Dora *Boots *Backpack *Map *Swiper *Fiesta Trio *Benny *Isa *Tico Summary Dora and Boots deliver letters while the Special Delivery Bird gets her glasses fixed. Recap Dora & Boots saw a special delivery bird. Dora explains that she has extra special letters. Suddenly, the special delivery bird crashed to the ground. She was OK but she lost her 4 extra special letters. Dora & Boots help the special delivery bird find the 4 extra special letters. They were by some trees and bushes. After getting back the extra special letters, the special delivery bird noticed that her glasses are broken and couldn't see. Boots suggested that she could get her glasses fixed but the special delivery bird is determined to deliver the letters and fast. Dora had an idea. She told the special delivery bird that she and Boots can deliver the letters while she gets her glasses fixed. Dora & Boots promised that they'll deliver them fast. The special delivery bird thanked Dora & Boots and wished them good luck. Boots wanted to know who the special letters are for. Dora & Boots looked through the 4 extra special letters one at a time. There was a letter for Tico, a letter for Isa, a letter for Benny and a letter for Swiper. Dora & Boots were in shock but amazed to see that Swiper got a letter. Now that they know who the extra special letters are for, Dora & Boots had to figure out where to go to deliver the extra special letters. Dora & Boots ask Map for help. Map says they should speed to the nutty forest to deliver an extra special letter to Tico. Map says that Dora & Boots must zip on over to Benny's Barn to deliver extra special letters to Benny and Isa. Finally, Dora & Boots have to zoom to Blueberry Hill to deliver an extra special letter to Swiper the fox. Dora & Boots started their quest on mail delivering. Dora said to Boots that they have to be careful because delivering letters is a hard job and they had to watch out for all kinds of things. Dora heard that chickens chase after mail carriers. Suddenly, the chickens started chasing after Dora & Boots. They picked up speed and noticed there was a gate. Dora & Boots had to say the Spanish word Abre to open the gate. After the gate opened, Dora & Boots had to pass through a 2nd gate. They said Abre. Dora & Boots had to pass through a 3rd gate. Once again they said Abre. There was one more gate to pass through. They said Abre and the chickens were locked up and couldn't chase Dora and Boots anymore. After getting away from the chickens, Dora & Boots enter the nutty forest. Dora & Boots started running but then there were some nuts falling down. They were about to get bonked. Dora decided to get an umbrella from her backpack. Dora gets out the umbrella and she and Boots had to say Abre to open the umbrella. After opening the umbrella once, 2 nuts bounced off of it. After opening the umbrella twice, 2 more nuts bounced off it. After opening the umbrella a 3rd time, 4 nuts bounced off it. After that, the umbrella was put away. And now Dora and Boots can deliver their 1st extra special letter to Tico. Sure enough, Tico came out and Dora & Boots told Tico that they have a letter for him. Tico opens the envelope and out came a card. Tico opened it a couple of times and a tune was playing. Tico completely opens the card letting the music play from inside the card. Tico got a music card from his cousins. Dora & Boots completed the first task. Now Dora & Boots had to go to Benny's Barn to deliver 2 extra special letters; one for Isa and one for Benny. Dora & Boots picked up speed and then they entered themselves in a snowy setup. There was snow everywhere. The snow was getting deeper, slippery, frosty and cold. Dora & Boots have to check Backpack for some snowsuits. There was a pink & white snowsuit and snow boots for Dora and a yellow snowsuit and red snow boots for Boots. Dora had purple mittens on while Boots had red mittens on. Dora & Boots are now dressed in their snowsuits. Snow started falling heavily. It was turning into a blizzard. A snowball starts rolling down the snowy hill. Dora & Boots had to be careful not to get hit by snowballs. Dora & Boots jumped over a small snowball, a medium-sized snowball and a large snowball. They make it to the top of the hill and then a giant snowball appears behind them. Dora & Boots didn't jump over the giant snowball, they jumped onto it and rolled down the hill. When Dora & Boots got to the bottom, they jumped off the giant snowball. After getting through the snowy setup, Dora & Boots took off their snowsuits. Then, they started heading over to Benny's Barn. Dora & Boots had extra special letters for Isa and Benny. First, they give Isa her special letter and inside it was super-fast growing sunflower seeds. Isa puts a seed in the ground and a sunflower immediately sprouts up and grows tall and straight. Next, Dora & Boots give Benny his special letter. Benny's extra special letter pops open to reveal popcorn. It was a popcorn snack. Benny & Isa thanked Dora & Boots for delivering their extra special letters. Dora and Boots delivered 3 extra special letters and they had 1 more letter to deliver and 1 more place to go. Dora & Boots had to go to Blueberry Hill to deliver the last extra special letter to Swiper the fox. Dora & Boots make it to Blueberry Hill but noticed the gate was shut closed. Dora & Boots said Abre to open the gate. Dora & Boots enter Blueberry Hill. Next, they marched up Blueberry Hill. And now, Dora & Boots can deliver the last extra special letter to Swiper. They call out to Swiper. Swiper pokes his head up from his fox hole. Dora told Swiper that she had a letter for him. Swiper grabs the letter and takes a look at it. He opens the letter and inside it were stickers. Swiper got stickers from Grandma Fox. Swiper disappears into his fox hole. Dora & Boots shrug. Swiper reappears to thank Dora & Boots for delivering his mail. And that was the time where Dora & Boots became mail carriers and delivered the 4 extra special letters to their friends Tico, Isa, Benny and Swiper. Trivia *Dora & Boots become mail carriers and deliver extra special letters to their friends. *This episode plus "Job Day" Rojo the Fire Truck", "Doctor Dora", "Pinto the Pony Express", "Super Spies" and "Journey to the Purple Planet" could've been made into a DVD which could be titled "Dora & Boots on the job". *This is the 1st episode to premiere in 2003. *This is the 43rd episode of the show. Gallery on way to give letter to swiper.png Swiper gets his letter.png MV5BMTk2NjQxNDM0N15BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwNDMzNDQ2MjE@._V1_SX1857_SY888_.jpg Character Find Swiper Category:Episodes Category:Dora the Explorer Season 2 Category:Character Find Episodes Category:Episodes Released on Video Category:2003 Category:Occupation Episodes Category:Dora the Explorer Episodes